Strength Of Love
by Charlene
Summary: Kel has feelings for Neal, but can she keep them a secret?
1. Default Chapter

Kel was scared. Her feelings for Neal where becoming more strong,so strong in fact whenever he laid a hand on her, her ears rang and blood ran to her normally pale face. It was becoming harder and harder to look at him or talk to him scared of what she might say. Unfortunately he noticed.  
  
Kel was working on her schoolwork in her room,scared that if she went the library Neal would sit next to her and,she blushed just thinking about it. Her heart faced,she had to force herself to think about work. Then as she was starting her final subject(math) a knock came at the door. Kel was surprised but opened it anyway. Neal was standing in the doorway. Her voice caught in her throat and she had to cough and clear it for her to be able to speak.  
  
Come in,her voice slightly horse  
  
Wacha up to?Neal asked his voice as sarcastic as ever  
  
she replied simply  
  
Why aren't you working with us?asked Neal  
  
To this Kel had no answer.  
  
I really don't have a reasonshe replied slowly  
  
Kel,why are you avoiding me? What's wrong?he asked,and she noticed a change in his eyes,the usual laughter was gone and it was replaced with a look of worry.  
  
What makes you think I'm avoiding you?she asked diverting her eyes.  
  
Neal cupped her chin in his large and strong hands,forcing her to look at him. His eyes where beautiful she thought,then hated herself for thinking it.  
  
I don't think you are,I know you are,you flinch when I touch you,you don't look at me when we talk,it's as if your hiding something. he said  
  
Kel's heart pounded and she began to shake lightly,she hoped he didn't notice. She stood, but he continued her to force to look at him.  
  
she stammered  
  
You what Kel?he asked softly  
  
She noticed his face was just inches form hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her legs became week and her chest hurt.  
  
Kel was still speechless. Then something in Neal's eyes changed,she couldn't put her finger on it though. His face inched forward until his soft and tender lips where on hers. He kissed her gently put insistently. He suddenly pulled away.  
  
I....I'm sorry Kel...Ihe stammered  
  
She cut him off  
  
Don't beshe half whispered then kissed him  
They kissed passionately all their hidden feelings rushing through each others lips. Neal tongue slipped his way into Kels' mouth dancing around with pleasure. Kel couldn't describe the feeling as anything other then of a rush of complete heat and bliss. Kel and Neal kissed for at least 5 minutes her hands tangled in his hair,his hand on her back to keep her from falling. The she pulled away slowly.  
  
she whispered  
  
he replied with regret  
  
Good night NealKel said softly  
  
G'night Kelhe said and swiftly kissed her again.  
  
Only Kel and Neal had no idea that someone had seen all of this,and that person was now walking down the hall considering every little thing that happened.


	2. Love Comes Fast

Ok first of ya'all someone wrote on FireLily's song fic that (look away right now if you don't wanna read anything that I herd about ) Cleon kisses Kel. Ok i just wanna if that's true and where they found out. Tankys. (Everyone can look again) Ok now back to the mushy stuff. The next chapter is ganna be depressing so I'm trying to make this one just a bunch of mush:)  
  
Kel had never been so happy as she had been the past few days. Her heart jumped whenever she thought about the night she kissed Neal. However, no one could ever find out about it,because if someone did then Kel and Neal could both get kicked out of the palace,and never get the chance to go for their knighthood. They couldn't even tell their friends,well for a couple of reasons. There would of course be the teasing, and she didn't want to hurt Cleon or Owen,for she knew they both had a crush on her. Whenever Neal and Kel where alone they would laugh and giggle(only Kel) and kiss. Only problem is when around anyone else things had to seem normal,which was a hard thing to accomplish. Then again they must have been doing a good job because one day Cleon confronted her.  
  
Kel,are you angry with Neal?he asked her as he pulled her aside one day when they where walking to the library.  
  
No,of course not why?she asked amused that she had done such very good acting.  
  
You barely ever talk to him,you don't sit next to him any more,did he do something?he asked slowly  
  
No of course not,I didn't do those things on purpose!she said  
  
oh ok,good I would hate to have two of my best friends in a fightthen he kissed her and walked away before she could say anything. What had her so damn confused though is that,his kiss felt just as good as Neal's only in a different way. She collected in her books form the library and her friends stared at her as she walked slowly back to her room to study. Just before lights out the came a knock at the door. It was Neal.   
  
Kel,are you ok?he askedYou just walked right out of the library with the strangest look on your face  
  
Kel looked up at him,his green eyes bright and beautiful,she knew she loved him,but perhaps she might also love Cleon. This was too much to take and her knees gave way as she fell on the floor hard. Neal quickly kneeled down next to her.  
  
Kel! Kel,are you alright?he asked his green eyes a pool of worry.  
  
Yes I'm fineshe replied in a monotone.  
  
No your not and I know your not,what happened?he asked  
  
Kel bent her head down so he couldn't see her eyes,then she took a deep breath and told himCleon kissed me as I was walking into the libraryshe said softly  
  
Neal straightened up and she looked into his eyes,they weren't disappointed or mad,they where confused.  
  
Kel,do you love him?he asked in almost a whisper  
  
That's when Kel knew, she just looked at Neal and saidNo,I don't love Cleon,I love you Neal.  
  
Neal looked up abruptly  
  
You do?he asked bewildered  
  
Yes I doshe said softly as her lips came upon his. They kissed long and hard,that's when Kel knew the difference between the kisses form Neal and Cleon. The kiss form Cloen was a kiss for the love of a friend,the kiss form Neal was completely different. It was mysterious,it was sexy,it was absolutely amazing.   
  
When they broke their kiss Neal said in a whisper only Kel could hear I love you too Kel  
  
As Neal walked out of Kel's room that night someone was smiling in the shadows  
It'll be time soonhe whispered to himself


	3. Lives Forever Changed

Ok not like any mushy love stuff. uhm I made this one R because someone commented before that the other one wasn't PG13,and this one includes some more adult themes. ugh these characters all belong to Tamora Pierce. This one is a little more depressing then mushy in many ways. Also I know there's a lot of punctuation and spelling mistakes,but our spell check doesn't work. So please try to ignore them! Oh ya and some of the peoples names might be misspelled. SORRY! I know I'm bad at spelling,and I can't find my book to look them up. I think you can figure out who they are though. Also someone asked in a comment when the Squire was coming out,and if you go to Amazon.com it says it's coming out in May. Now to my story:  
  
  
A young night had an idea in full swing. He would have to calculate everything perfectly otherwise he would get caught. He had to find a way to make sure no one would be around when he did what he was planning.......  
  
Kel and Neal walked down to dinner that night discussing the knighthood they would both be undergoing that midwinter. Kel sat down next the Owen and Neal next to Seaver. They where all waiting for Lord Wyldon(noting he was late) ,when he did arrive he had an announcement:  
  
All MEN squires and pages should report to the mess hall,Keledry of Mandeline, you will speak to me after your done eatinghe said his voice loud and clear  
  
Keledry ate slowly think about what she did wrong this time. She didn't speak,and didn't listen to the others either. When she was done she put her try away and walked up to Lord Wyldon.  
  
Keledry,we are going to be discussing the Yamani islands tonight in the mess hall,I believe you should use this time doing work rather then listening. If you would like to attend though you may.he spoke to her  
  
I will not attend but that thank sirshe replied  
  
Somewhere in the palace-  
Everything was going to plan,he would be ready tonight,all the squires and pages where taken care of so no one would notice or hear anything suspicious.  
  
Keledry was working hard on finishing reading her history for Sir Myles when there came a soft knock at the door. Thinking it was Neal , standing in the doorway. Kel was so surprised she didn't think put stepped away. Joren swiftly slid in and shut the door. Kel then regained her senses.  
  
Keep that door open Jorenshe said reaching for the doorknob but he grabber her wrist. It was so sudden Kel couldn't react he twisted her around so she was pinned to the wall.  
  
Let go of me Jorenher voice shaking  
  
No way my dear Kel,I haven't had any in a very long time and are going to give me somehe said his voice had an edge to it.  
  
What the hell(ok yes they don't have a hell,I got the memo but it's the only thing I could think of to say!) are you talking about?she asked beginning to scare  
  
I saw you giving Neal some,I hope you don't save it all for him Kelhe replied darkly.  
  
Kels head swam,he had seen that? She tried to push him away put it didn't work he was stronger then she was,and in a position where he had the advantage. She did manage to twist herslef around making her desk topple over and her papers fly everywhere. Joren twisted her back around again so she was once again pinned to the wall. He then kissed her hard. His lips weren't gentle or caring like Neal's,they where mean and cruel. They hurt. She used all of the strength left in her body to push him away then screamed as loud as she could. She was sure no one herd though because everyone was in the mess hall.  
  
However Kel was wrong, someone had herd,and it was Lord Wyldon. He was looking for a map he had of the Yamani islands when he herd Kel's scream so loud clear and urgent. He sprinted to her room where he found the door closed. He opened it slowly to find Joren twisting Kels arm as he had her pinned to the wall. Joren twisted it hard until Lord Wyldon herd it crack.  
  
Joren you let go of her at once!roared Lord Wyldon  
  
Joren dropped Kels wrist and backed away from her. She fell to the ground only long enough to get a breath before standing back up.  
  
Joren you will follow me,Keledry you may wait here until i returnhe said  
  
Joren followed Lord Wyldon to his office.   
  
I have seen Neal kissing Keledry you honor,now you have a reason to suspend themJoren said  
  
I know nothing of this and I have no witnesses. I did however see you eh Keledry in a manor she didn't like tonight,therefore I shall suspend you.he replied coolly  
  
Joren wanted to talk back but knew it would do more harm then good. He rose and walked out swiftly.  
  
Lord Wyldon walked back to Kels room to find her sitting at her desk pale as a ghost.  
  
Your wrist looks broken,I will get Neal of Queenscove to have a look at it,I doubt you would like to explain how it happened to anyone else. Please go to the library and wait for himhe said softly  
  
Thank you Sirshe replied in no more then a whisper  
  
Lord Wyldon walked into the mess hall.  
  
Neal of Queenscove please report to the library immediatelyLord Wyldon said loud enough so that his voice echoed off the walls.  
  
Neal was mystified. Why was he suppose to go to the library? When he arrived there waiting for him was Kel and Lord Wyldon.  
  
Please heal Keledry's wrist,and then you don't have to return to the mess hallLord Wyldon said as he left  
  
Neal sat down next to Kel and stared at her wrists,they where red and very swollen.  
  
What on earth happened Kel?Neal asked bewildered. Then noticed she had bruises on her other wrist too. Her face was hidden by her hair but he could tell just by the way she was acting that she was crying.  
  
Kel are you OK? What happened?!?! I've never seen you cry!He said firmly worried now.  
  
She looked up her eyes watery.  
  
You would think after teaching Lalasa how to defend herself against a man I would know how to too.she whispered  
  
He stared at her taking what she said in.  
  
You mean someone tried to.......dear god Kel what happened?he asked his heart full of pity. It was known that women often got raped but he had never known anyone who had almost had it happen to them. Now that he did though he was ready and willing to hurt who had ever tried to do that to his best friend,and love.  
  
Kel told him slowly as she wept. Her heart ached so much. She had never been so scared in her life.  
  
When she was done Neal wrapped her up in a big hug and just let her cry into his shirt. He whispered words of comfort. By then though the Yamani presentation was done and Clean,the prince,Owen,Seaver,and Merric walked into the library to see a weeping Kel in Neal's arms. The approached slowly.  
  
What happened?asked Owen softly not used to seeing his strong friend cry.  
  
Ok this chapter pretty much stunk,but if you want me to keep going. I'm ganna bring back the romance between Neal and Kel. And have her friends dish out some revenge. However for me to continue I need comments! Also if anyone didn't eh guess(I might not have been clear) it was Joren who saw them kissing,and him who was scheming the whole time.


	4. Secrets Told

Uhm ok first of all,please stop telling me to watch for spelling or for punctuation ok please? Every time I post a story or chapter I always get :It was good except for the spelling. When I write a chapter I''m excited for people to tell me what they think about my writing,not about how well I spell. So please put away the flame throwers! :) Ok sorry this one is short. They don't get revenge yet........I want that to have it's own separate chapter. All these characters belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
  
Cleon was shocked to see his crush crying in the arms of Neal. He walked up to her and pulled her out of his arms forcing her to look and listen to him.  
  
Kel what happened?he asked  
  
she stammered trying to cover her tears without luck because a new flood of them appeared.   
  
you don't expect us to believe that do you Kel?asked Prince Roald  
  
Kel looked up at him. Then she turned to Owen and Cleon. They deserve to know she thought.  
  
Ok,but you guys should it downshe said in a hoarse voice.  
  
The three boys grabbed some chairs and look intently at Kel.  
  
ok well i was in my room....she began and relived the whole experience again. When she was done she cried some more wondering when the tears would leave her system. The three boys just stared at their friend. No one had ever treated Kel like such a girl as they did at that moment. They looked at her in a different way seeing how someday she would be a beautiful bride for a man. For a split second they saw a normal 17 year old girl in their friend,they didn't think of her as one of the guys but as Keledry. That thought passed by as fast as it began. Neal took her wrist ready to heal it. Kel looked at it as he did it. When he was done for some reason it still hurt.  
  
I'm sorry Kel,but no healer will be able to fix it completely,it is too badly broken,he twisted it all the way aroundNeal said his eyes filled with hate for Joren and pity for is friend and love.  
  
Kel looked at Cleon,Owen,and the Prince. They're faces where still shocked.  
  
I'm going to bed you guysShe said softly as she limped off,her legs where hurt too put no one had noticed before.  
  
Kel wait! Let me see what's wrong with your legNeal said.  
  
Kel walked back and lifted up her breeches enough so he could see a deep gash in her lower leg.  
  
How did this happen?he asked mystified.  
  
When I slammed into my deskshe replied simply  
  
Neal then healed her wound without a word and accompanied her back to her room so she could lean on him.  
  
I'm so sorry Kelhe whispered into her ear  
  
Don't be it's not it was your fault. I just hate myself for not being able to stop it. I felt so helpless. I never want that feeling againshe replied softly  
  
When they reached Kel's room Neal gave her a long passionate kiss,and wished her good night.  
  
Back in the library-  
  
Neal walked back into the library where his three friends where huddled around talking softly. They looked up when they saw him and beckoned him to hurry up.  
  
Ok Neal,I can't stand to see Kel like that. It must have been horrible for her to be crying so much. So we wanna get revengeCleon said.  
  
You don't wanna get revenge for her,you wanna get it for you. You don't like the idea of someone doing that to her,I think she just wants to forget. Though I don't know how she can.he said softly to his friends.  
  
Well then we'll get revenge for us because I hate Joren more then I ever hated anyone in my life,and that is saying something. So what are we going to do.......Owen said with an edge to his voice.  
  
The four boys figured out a plan,knowing very well that Kel would refuse to allow it happen if she knew. However Kel didn't know because she was fast asleep.  



	5. Blame

Neal Cleon and Owen walked behind Joren as he was preparring to leave. Neal grabbed his arms to hold him back then tied him to a poll. Owen stripped Joren of his clothes and Cleon began to beat him harshly letting is hate flow through his arms. Each of the boys took a turn beating Joren until they're arms hurt. Then Neal finally said  
  
Now you know how it feels to be helpless Joren. Leave and don't you ever go near Kel again or you'll get a beating twice as worse.  
  
Then the boys untied him and left him there by himself feeling pleased with themselves.  
  
Then Kel found out.  
  
What the hell where you thinking? Now he's just ganna come back to get revenge you stupid idiots! Couldn't you just let it go?!?!?!she screamed at them through her tears  
  
Kel, look at you,look how much he's hurt you. How oculd we let that go?Cleaon asked her  
  
You could let it go by thinking about the big picture! Think about it, he gets suspended and beaten to a pulp becasue of me you think he's just ganna say all well? Of course not he's ganna come back you numbskulls!She roared tears still streaming down her face. She fell to the gorund trying to catch her breath,it was hard to cry and scream at the same time.  
  
He wouldn't dare try and hurt you again KelNeal tryed to asure her as he knelt next to her,but now that she had said it he was scared for her.  
  
You just keep trying to believe that.She told him and stormed away  
  
You guys,maybe that WAS a mistakeOwen said to his friends  
  
Ya prabobly was,but now it's too late to take back. So what are we going to do?asked Cleon  
  
None of them knew  
  
  
Kel walked into her room and fell on her bead tears streaming down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. Why did they do that? she asked herself Because they love you a voice deep inside of her said. Kel sighed,she knew they loved her but now she was going ot be twice as scared as before. She then herd a knock at the door. It was Neal.  
  
C'mon in Nealshe said as she ushered him in.  
  
I'm really sorry Kel,your right we didn't thinkhe told her  
  
I know,and I forgive you. I just wish it had never happened. I mean what did I do wrong? Why did he do it to me?she asked him tears forming in her eyes again  
  
Neal walked up to her and kissed her eye lids.  
  
Don't you dare blame yourself for this Kel, it's not your fault it's hishe told her  
She kissed him passionatly her tonge loving the pleasure it had been denied over the last few days. Neal wrapped his hands around her back and Kel kept her hands up over his shoulders. They kissed long and hard, letting their emotions run through their lips like wild fire. No matter what happens Kel thought,I never want this to stop.


	6. Default Chapter Title

Neal Cleon and Owen walked behind Joren as he was preparring to leave. Neal grabbed his arms to hold him back then tied him to a poll. Owen stripped Joren of his clothes and Cleon began to beat him harshly letting is hate flow through his arms. Each of the boys took a turn beating Joren until they're arms hurt. Then Neal finally said  
  
Now you know how it feels to be helpless Joren. Leave and don't you ever go near Kel again or you'll get a beating twice as worse.  
  
Then the boys untied him and left him there by himself feeling pleased with themselves.  
  
Then Kel found out.  
  
What the hell where you thinking? Now he's just ganna come back to get revenge you stupid idiots! Couldn't you just let it go?!?!?!she screamed at them through her tears  
  
Kel, look at you,look how much he's hurt you. How oculd we let that go?Cleaon asked her  
  
You could let it go by thinking about the big picture! Think about it, he gets suspended and beaten to a pulp becasue of me you think he's just ganna say all well? Of course not he's ganna come back you numbskulls!She roared tears still streaming down her face. She fell to the gorund trying to catch her breath,it was hard to cry and scream at the same time.  
  
He wouldn't dare try and hurt you again KelNeal tryed to asure her as he knelt next to her,but now that she had said it he was scared for her.  
  
You just keep trying to believe that.She told him and stormed away  
  
You guys,maybe that WAS a mistakeOwen said to his friends  
  
Ya prabobly was,but now it's too late to take back. So what are we going to do?asked Cleon  
  
None of them knew  
  
  
Kel walked into her room and fell on her bead tears streaming down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. Why did they do that? she asked herself Because they love you a voice deep inside of her said. Kel sighed,she knew they loved her but now she was going ot be twice as scared as before. She then herd a knock at the door. It was Neal.  
  
C'mon in Nealshe said as she ushered him in.  
  
I'm really sorry Kel,your right we didn't thinkhe told her  
  
I know,and I forgive you. I just wish it had never happened. I mean what did I do wrong? Why did he do it to me?she asked him tears forming in her eyes again  
  
Neal walked up to her and kissed her eye lids.  
  
Don't you dare blame yourself for this Kel, it's not your fault it's hishe told her  
She kissed him passionatly her tonge loving the pleasure it had been denied over the last few days. Neal wrapped his hands around her back and Kel kept her hands up over his shoulders. They kissed long and hard, letting their emotions run through their lips like wild fire. No matter what happens Kel thought,I never want this to stop.


End file.
